


El Amor de Dos Fantasmas

by Lycan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan/pseuds/Lycan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un amor que surgio en una epoca donde el patron y un esclavo no se pueden enamorar Y mas aun si es del mismo sexo. Un joven que llejo de visita a la casa de su padre alli conoce al que sera el amor de su vida. PEro el joven es el esclavo personal de su padre y este no esta muy emocionado con que este le quitara lo unico que lo entretenia por tal lo comprometio y asi al muchacho enterarse se quito la vida o eso pensaron todos...</p><p>     En la epoca de los santos del zodiaco se comienza a repetir la historia, sucesos que ellos deberan decifrar para evitar que la historia se repita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1 - Sucesos Aterradores

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a su original creador.
> 
> Espero que disfruten del primer capitulo de esta historia....

Capitulo 1 - Sucesos Aterradores

 

Navidad es una época de felicidad y paz, donde lo que las personas hacen es compartir y perdonar a las personas. La tierra es rodeada de un ambiente frío y este ayuda a los amantes a permanecer más tiempos juntos, más tiempos contentos y muchos más momentos acaramelados en su alcoba sin ganas de separarse.

 

Esta historia comienza hace muchos años antes que los protagonistas nacieran, cuando vivía en ella el que seria el tátara tatarabuelo de Saory Kido, o el tatarabuelo de Mitsumasa Kido… este ser despreciable tenia un esclavo que para el era el más bello de todos, lamentablemente su único hijo se enamoró locamente de este.

 

En el presente la mansión que fue testigo de un lamentable suceso esta festejo…

 

Los arreglos de la casa estaban puestos y los caballeros como Saory felices estaban. Con alegría la casa fue adornada con artefactos que llevaban siglos en la familia. Artefactos delicados a las manos de un torpe chico que los llevaba al árbol que estaba colocado en el salón central.

 

Este chico era el caballero de Pegaso, Seiya que muy sonriente caminaba muy feliz. Pero esa felicidad se disipó al percibir pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Este miro detrás de el, buscando al que corría sin parar para ver si podía ayudarlo. Claro los pasos no dejaban de escucharse, este sonriendo continuo el camino, pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada ¿por que?

 

Muy sencillo la caja cayó al suelo siendo el fin de todo lo que se supone que estaría por más de un siglo. Este con terror vio como delante suyo había un par de pies descalzos con un tatuaje en espiral cada perla era en forma de gotas y dos cadenas cayeron delante de el. Con miedo y mucho pavor, lo vio desaparecer detrás de un pasillo…

 

 

 

 

\- Seiya… ( le dijo Saory furiosa)

… (Seiya la mira aterrado}

 

 

\- Pensé que te aclare que no debías correr con esos adornos (Saory lo agora de la oreja) Acabas de romper adornos de navidad que llevan en la familia miles de años, que justamente este año se usarían después de mas de 100 años de la última vez que la usamos… Y hoy ni siquiera llegaron al árbol… no me gastes mas bromas por que será tu fin… (Señala los adornos rotos)

 

Mas tarde:

 

Un jarrón fue colocado en la repisa con duda, Saory pensaba en los adornos que perecieron en la mañana a manos de Seiya. Pero al final lo coloco era el lugar ideal. Y con alegría verifico toda la sala. Esta se acerco a las ventanas que tenían cortinas de nubes y rayos. Pero un llanto llamo su atención, al mirar a una esquina vio un chico inquinado y encogido en el rincón mas retirado de esa sala.

Al acercarse solo vio a un par de pies ensangrentados que se movían en el suelo. Los sollozos se hacían mas audibles al esta intentar acercarse a el. La sangre manchaba el suelo y sus ropas, esta intento tocarlo y sacarlo de allí para que un medico lo revisara no estaba tranquila como era posible que alguien podía lastimar tanto a una persona.

Solo opto por encender la luz para ver quien era el chico que tenia cerca de el, no entendía como era que este podía estar tan cerca de ella y no sentir su cosmos. Pero al hacerlo no vio ni al chico ni una sola gota de sangre en el suelo en que minutos antes estaba el joven que intento ayudar.

Con un miedo atroz salio de ese cuarto y al bajar las escaleras ve a Seiya muy entretenido con shun, Shiryu y Hyoga.

 

-Buena, broma. Pero como lo vuelvan hacer les juro que se arrepentirán. (Dijo Saory con enojo}

-¿Que? ( Dijo Seiya enojado}

 

Pero antes de que pudiera Saory contestar un ruido de platos al romperse atrajo su atención. Con enojo fue al comedor para contestarle al que intentaba que a esta le diera un colapso nervioso. Pero en ese lugar no encontró nada mas que una mesa de madera de caoba, sillas de espaldar fino de la misma madera, las paredes decoradas de un tono azul vivo, las ventanas de cristal con cortinas de lana con diseño de Ángeles, junto con el mantel de la mesa, del techo colgaba un candelabro apagado. Pero absolutamente nada de lo que pudo producir ese sonido tan fuerte que la puso nerviosa.

La semana comenzó con muy mala pinta y Saory tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de que no terminaría nada bien. Pero se tranquilizo cuando a la casa llegaron los caballeros dorados a pasar la navidad. Y pensó que esto opacaría la energía que comenzaba a despertar en la gran mansión.

 

En la cena:

 

Faltaban algunos preparativos para la fiesta de la semana que Saory había preparado para ese mes. Pero ese día era la cena del primer día en que llegaron los dorados.

 

Saory observaba a sus caballeros hablar entre ellos, mientras podía estar mas tranquila, sabiendo que ellos la dejarían tranquila para fastidiarse mutuamente…

 

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Kido, espero que pasen una feliz navidad... (dijo Saory)

 

La cena paso sin más complicaciones, solo con las ya conocidas peleas entre Saory y el muy mal bromista Seiya. Los demás caballeros pudieron subir a sus receptivas habitaciones, pero a Seiya no tuvo esa misma suerte ya que Saory le pidió que recogiera lo que había tirado en el comedor…

 

Esa vez si se pasó…

 

Saory antes que se acostaran decidió que deseaba dirigirse a sus caballeros que dormirían en la mansión esas semanas. Esta sonriente se dirigía a ellos…

 

\- Estoy contenta de que estén aquí con nosotros en esta noche tan alegre ya que es navidad y es una época para estar feliz y en familia así que... {Les dijo Saory}

 

Esta cayo para ver quién era el primero en interrumpirla, pero con alegría vio que eso no sucedió. Con una gran sonrisa se disponía a continuar pero una voz la detuvo…

 

\- NO... {Dijo un desconocido}

\- ¿QUE? {Dijo sorprendida Saory)

\- NO... NO LO HARE... {Dijo el desconocido}

 

Ninguno sabían como reaccionar, menos sabían que debían hacer por lo que solo optaron por intentar averiguar quien era el que gritaba de esa manera. Pero muy pronto otra voz se dejo escuchar.

 

 

\- LO HARAS POR QUE NO ERES MAS QUE UN ESCLAVO

\- PUEDO SER UN ESCLAVO, PERO NO PUEDE EVITAR QUE AME A SU HIJO...

\- CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ TÚ NO ERES NADIE...

 

 

Un fuerte golpe fue lo que se escucho antes de que todo quedara en total silencio, tal como estaba antes de que comenzara la discusión de las dos personas que no se sabía quien era.

Saory con titubeando se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla solo ve un pasillo vacío iluminado por una débil luz de lámpara. Esta miro la mesa, en ella solo había una silla vacía. Esta con decisión a descubrir que pasaba dijo:

 

-Shun, ¿sabes con quien discutía tu hermano? (Dijo Saory con preocupación)

-No, no lo se. (le contesto a Saory con duda Shun)

-Quien sea, no le gusta que ame a su hijo. (le dijo Saory con miedo)

-y puedo asegurarte que no es normal que deje que lo golpeen y no haga nada. (Contesto Shun con miedo)

-Quiero hablar con el cuando llegue. (Le dijo a shun )

 

Pasaron varias horas antes de que este llegara a la mansión, de donde, no podía entender nada de lo que en esos días había pasado en esa casa.

 

Shun no dejo que nisiquiera su hermano llegara completamente a la casa. Este lo sujeto del brazo…

 

-Saory quiere hablar contigo. (Le dijo Shun)

-¿por qué? (le dijo arto Ikki)

-por... ¿con quien discutías? (Shun le pregunto)

-¿qué?, yo no he estado en la mansión en todo el día. (Extrañado le contesto Ikki)

-Pero si tú eras el que discutías con el hombre... (Shun le contesto)

-Yo no he discutido con nadie, shun. (Le dijo Ikki}

 

Shun confundido miro la tele apagada, ve como su hermano se va para el despacho de Saory. Después de un par de horas Shun escucho un ruido de cadenas al ser arrastrada por el piso de la esquina, y pisadas apresuradas, en las escaleras de la sala.

Pero al mirar no había a nadie mas que un destello que se comenzaba a difundir hacia el mas poco y minutos después llegaron los demás guiados por el ruido de las cadenas, lo miran y le dicen:

 

\- ¿Shun por que haces ese ruido? {Le pregunto Shiryu}

\- Oigan, yo no soy. (Le dijo Shun)

\- ¿pues quien es? (le dijo Seiya)

 

\- Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

El grito vino del piso de arriba y les causo un colapso nervioso a Saory ya que se escuchaba como algo del otro mundo. Las luces se apagaron y quejidos se escuchaban desde el piso de arriba. Con algo de miedo subieron al otro piso para ver que el pasillo estaba a oscuras y las cortinas se mecían por el viento y la sombra que se reflejaba con figuras de terror.

  
  



	2. Capitulo 2 - Inquietud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los misteriosos sucesos en la mansión Kido continúan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta serie no me pertenece y sus personaje tampoco sino a su creador. 
> 
> Que disfruten el segundo capitulo de esta historia...

**Capitulo 2 -**

 

El grito que desgarro el aire no se sabía de donde provenía mucho menos quien gritaba de esa manera tan desesperada. No lo pudieron evitar algo les decía que era peor de lo que parecía por lo que decidieron que era momento para estar mas pendientes de lo que sucedía en el interior de la mansión. Los pasillos oscuros de esta estaban sumamente callados, ni un solo sonido parecía venir de ellos. El sonido de unas cadenas al tocar el suelo tan arreglado y lucido resonaba en ese silencio tan imprudente.

El viento que chocaba contra las ventanas era tan imposible de escuchar que saory ordeno que revisaran los pisos y se aseguraran de que nada estuviera pasando en el piso de arriba. Seiya estaba caminando lentamente por ese pasillo con temor de que algo saliera de la nada y lo atacara. No lo pudo evitar que el miedo que sentía lo hiciera ver cosas que no estaban allí.

Una sombra silenciosa caminaba sin rumbo por un camino sin fin que parecía ser tragado por las sombras que el pasillo ni la linterna que seiya tenia parecía ser capaces de captar nada en esa inmensa oscuridad que se teñía sobre el con suma amenaza contra su peor temor de que algo surgiera de la nada y su preciada vida fuera destruida en un momento inoportuno.

Ese mismo momento un temeroso seiya decidió que era momento de que todos supieran que en ese pasillo no había nada.

 

\- Ayuda…

Esas palabras que surgieron de un rincón y a la misma vez de ningún sitio causo un espantoso terror a seiya. Este se volteo lentamente con lentitud de que algo pudiera pasar si se volteaba. Pero al hacerlo solo ve a una sombra en el suelo retorciéndose tal vez de frío.

\- Ayuda…

  
  


Quiso alegarse pero su subconsciente no se lo permitió, lo que lo llevo a desear poder ayudar a ese que con tanta insistencia pedía ayuda. Pero en ese lugar solo se escuchaba un leve silbido que seguramente provenía de ese ser que luchaba por resistir en ese ambiente tan frío que era ese pasillo.

  
  


Este se acerca a el y revisa su pulso, pero su mano termina envarada en un liquido rojizo que termino por cubrir tanto su ropa como sus manos. Este lo cargo temiendo lo peor ,pero cual fue su temor al cargarlo y no sentir que este se moviera. Parecia muerto lo que lo angustio un poco como poder explicar que ese pobre joven estuviera en ese pasillo en esas condiciones.

  
  


Pero al pasar por un aro de luz sus ojos quedaron por unos minutos oscuros al fin poder visualizar vio que la luz al fin había vuelto. Las paredes pintadas de un blanco violáceos, las cortinas violáceas con lunas en ella, los muebles muy elegantes y dejar a su vez un aro de majestuosidad en ellas. No pudo evitar que cierta preocupación se apoderara de el al ver que el chico que ase un momento llevaba en sus brazos no dejo ni rastro de su paradero…

  
  


Mas entrada la noche:

  
  


Todos ya se habían ido a recostar y la mansión estaba vacía. Sus pasillos silenciosos, las puertas cerradas para ocultar lo que dentro pudiera ocurrir y algunas con letreros de No Molestar en ellas. Un leve silbido recorrió el pasillo principal y una alegre risa paso con rapidez por el pasillo donde dormían los chicos y los dorados.

  
  


Minutos después un destello negrusco paso por el mismo pasillo apagando así las luces encendidas a su paso. Una respiración angustiada demostró el miedo y terror que tenía el que anteriormente solo reía…

  
  


Minutos después…

  
  


\- NO... Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {se escucho en el ambiente callado y silencioso despertando a mas de una docena de los caballeros que dormían placidamente.

  
  


  
  


Una de las puerta se abrió y en ella se asomo Shun y al lograr ver através de la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor. Logro ver a los demás que se acababan de salir de sus habitaciones... pero por más que revisaron no encontraron al dueño de los gritos.

  
  


-Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Esta vez Saory se asomo en la habitación solo para ver a sus caballeros parados en el pasillo pensativos…

  
  


\- ¿y tu hermano? {Dijo Saory}

\- No lo se Saory, creo que no esta. {Contesto Shun}

\- pues el que grita parece ser el... {Dijo Seiya}

\- ¿Pero de donde provienen esos gritos de donde? {Pregunto shun}

\- pues no lo se, tal vez... { Dijo Saory}

  
  


\- Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


  
  


  
  


De donde provenían los gritos, pues eso ninguno lo sabían, por lo que Seiya miro a Saory para preguntarle algo pero se arrepintió y al desviar su mirada a la puerta, el susto que se dio casi lo tumba de la silla en la que estaba sentado…. casi se cae de la silla cuando antes sus ojos ve un chico con unas cadenas que desaparece por los pasillos..

  
  


: ¿Estas bien, seiya? {Pregunto Shun}

: Shun, creo que vi a un fantasma. {Dijo Seiya}

: En mi mansión, jamás eso es imp... {Saory no pudo término de hablar}

  
  


No termino por que un llanto la distrajo, desvío la mirada hacia la puerta, pero no había lo que lloraba era algo que espantaba.

  
  


Así que decidieron irse a dormir, pero lo malo era que ese llanto era constante tanto que a veces eran gritos, y luego el desesperante llanto...

  
  


  
  


En realidad ella dudaba que fueran fantasmas, como era posible que en su tan deseada y amada mansión existieran esos, no lo iba a tolerar por tal nada de nada, no era posible. En la madrugada al estos decidir irse a dormir se escucho un sordo ruido que dejo saber que lo que pasara allí era algo para preocuparse.

  
  


Seiya que acababa de bajar, escucho el grito y sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la columna. No pudo saber donde provenía, ni quien era el que gritaba. Al ir a la cocina este ve a un joven de espalda con algo que protegía con amor y preocupación.

  
  


: Ikki, que haces despierto a esta hora... {Dijo Seiya asustado}

  
  


Pero el chico no le dijo nada, es más solo camino hacia la puerta y salió ante un aturdido y aterrado seiya traspasándola como un mismo fantasma. Seiya se tropezó al dar un paso y termino en el suelo y después soltó un grito al voltearse ve a shaka parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina...

  
  


Lo viste, viste lo mismo que yo... ver... {Dijo un confundido Seiya}

  
  


Al intentar tocarlo este se sorprendió por que su mano traspaso su hombro, se quedo estático al percatarse que ese que tenia al frente aunque era exactamente como shaka, pero la única diferencia era el tipo de ropa que llevaba puesta. Este camino hacia la puerta y de sus labios salio un solo nombre.

  
  


-: Ángel

  
  


El pobre de Seiya quedo en shock, se dio el susto de su vida al voltearse y ver a Ikki detrás de el...

  
  


-O por dios, otra vez no... {Retrocediendo Seiya}

\- ¿Que? {Mirándolo extrañado Ikki}

-No eres un fantasma... {Dijo Seiya}

-No lo soy, que te pico Seiya, ha.... {Dijo Ikki}

-Pues es que vi un fantasma idéntico a ti y uno a Shaka... {Dijo Seiya}

-Un fantasma idéntico a mi eso es nuevo... {Pregunto Shaka}

-¿Creen que estoy loco? {Dijo Seiya}

-No, no lo creo, solo que es otra de tus bromas. {Dijo Ikki}

  
  


Salen al comedor y al hacerlo ven a los demás.

  
  


\- Vamos era verdad. {Dijo Seiya}

\- ¿Que pasa? {Pregunto Shun}

\- Que este me confundió {Ikki dijo con una mueca} con un fantasma...

\- Seiya pensé que deje claro que no hay fantasma en mi mansión. {Dijo Saory}

  
  


+Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... NOOOOO... Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Y luego solo silencio... era algo que Saory empezaba a dudar pero tenían que saber de quienes eran los fantasmas.

  
  



	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

 

Flash back

La mansión se alzaba con majestuosidad ante el auto que acaba de adentrarse por el inmenso portón que era lo único que separaba la lujosa mansión del resto de la calle. Con una gran curiosidad un par de ojos azules vio el coche que ante la puerta se detuvo. Pero nunca pudo imaginarse que en ese auto la belleza de un ángel diera luz en su mundo que en oscuridad se hallaba.

 

De el salió un joven rubio de ojos azules, de amplia sonrisa vistiendo un traje sencillo blanco. Guiado al interior por los guardaespaldas del mismo. Su estomago dio un vuelco cuando esos pares de ojos se miraron en los suyos. Se sintió perderse en los mares que tenia por ojos. Cada paso era acompañado con cierta molestia lejos de la ventana.

 

Jamás se imagino que en su vida podría estar conectada a alguien que no fuera un esclavo. No pudo evitar escuchar con atención solo para desear que este fuera presentado a su persona. Pero no tenia esperanza de mas, ¿por que? Por que el no era mas que un simple esclavo y a simple vista se veía que el era un chico rico.

 

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un hombre vestido con un conjunto complicado en su opinión. Y a pocos pasos de el se vio al chico que vino en el auto… La voz de su amo lo saco de los pensamientos…

 

+: El es mi hijo, Terry. {Dijo el hombre}

=: Es un gusto conocerlo, joven Terry. {Dirigiéndose al joven}

 

++: El gusto es mío, ¿como te llamas? {Le dijo sonriendo}

 

=: Joven Terry, mi nombre es Anyel. {Mirando el suelo}

 

El hombre jalo a Anyel y con una sonrisa le dice a su hijo:

 

++: Terry deberías descansar, mientras yo me encargo que este haga su trabajo.

En la noche:

 

Anyel tenía la costumbre de pararse en un costado en el tejado mirando el cielo, la luna, las estrellas en toda su plenitud. La luna parecía estar contesta de que este esta sentado allí viendo que este sonreía recordando al chico.

 

Parado allí mirando la belleza de la luna, en el pie del borde del tejado de la mansión, sabía que si a alguien se le ocurría empujarlo seria su fin. Pero algo a sus espaldas lo distrajo, al voltearse lo que veo lo dejo en una pieza allí de pie sonriente, mirándome con una mirada intensa desde la puerta.

 

++: Le temes a mi padre, verdad. {Terry le pregunto a Anyel}

=: El es mi amo, joven Terry, y lo tengo que respetar. {Le respondió Anyel}

 

++: {Acercándose a mí} una cosa es respetar y otra muy distinta es temerle. {Esto lo dijo Terry sonriéndole}

=: Pero joven yo solo debo seguí... {Pero Anyel no termino de hablar}

++:{Tapándome la boca mientras me acariciaba el rostro} no debes seguir ordenes que no entiendes, no es una obligación, como llevar las cadenas siempre puestas a las muñecas... {Dijo esto ultimo tomando las cadenas que llevaba siempre puestas Anyel por ordenes de su amo}

=: son órdenes, jove... {Dijo Anyel}

 

++: Solo Terry, solo Terry, Anyel. 

 

Terry me miro y sonriéndome se sentó a mi lado, desde ese momento se volvió nuestro lugar favorito...

 

Fin flash back

 

El viento soplaba contra la ventana de la habitación de Shun, el cual no estaba contento de que su hermano se pasara más de tres horas en el tejado, ni siquiera un segundo.

 

-Hermano, baja que hace mucho frió... {Dijo Shun}

-... Este bien. {Suspirando Ikki}

-Entra por mi ventana. {Dijo Shun mirando la ventana abierta.}

 

Y lo hizo entro por la ventana del cuarto de Shun, Saory que miraba todo desde su ventana sonrío y se aproxima a su cama para al fin poder dormirse. Esta estaba contenta por que desde hace días no se escuchaban gritos, pasos, o simplemente algo que no fuera proveniente de los demás cuartos.

 

Pero ella jamás llegaría a imaginar que lo que comenzó con gritos, pasos, cadenas por el pasillo, terminaría hiriendo a uno de los suyos. Poniendo en peligro la vida de esa persona. Y así amenazando con repetirse la tan trágica historia. 

 

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que había sucedido algo extraño en la mansión dejando así una huella de incertidumbre en sus habitantes por el resto de su vida. Esa noche Saory se encontraba en la sala con Seiya, shiryu, Shun y hyoga viendo una película de misterio. Mientras tanto Ikki acababa de llegar a su alcoba, no vio que un par de ojos en la oscuridad lo observaba sin importarle la privacidad de este. Era algo que el no compendia sus ojos estaban en esa figura que no se movía ni un centímetro.

 

Pero antes de que pueda hacer nada de la nada surge un tipo pelinegro de ojos marrones que sin pensarlo dos veces le empieza golpear sin piedad y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar siquiera. 

 

El tipo lo mira y sonriendo malignamente empieza a deshacerse de la ropa que tenia Ikki puesta, mientras este intentaba desesperadamente encontrar la forma de quitárselo de encima. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba de la manera posible mientras más forcejeaba, mas su cuerpo no le respondía lo que lo desesperaba a un mucho más de lo que él deseaba. 

 

Pero por más que lo intentaba lograba que ningún golpe diera la hombre. Sus brazos traspasaban el cuerpo de este como si de una ilusión se tratara lo que más le angustiaba. En cambio se lastimaba el más. Por que mientras más intentaba mas furioso parecía ponerse el tipo.

 

Y mientras más furioso estaba más agresivo se ponía, este no sabía como un fantasma lo podía tocar, si no tenía masa...

 

Solo opto por una opción, solo podía intentar que supieran que algo andaba mal en su habitación y tal vez ellos averiguaban la forma de quitárselo de encima.

Pero antes de agarrar cualquier cosa que hiciera mucho ruido siente que lo jalan de las piernas y escucha una voz que le dice:

 

\- Esto te enseñara a no poner tus asquerosas manos en mi hijo.

\- ¿QUE?

Pero antes de que recibiera respuesta siente como algo invade su interior, algo le dijo que ese tipo tenía un gran problema de la vista, teniendo en cuenta de que estaba vivo. Sintió que arremetía varias veces dentro de el. El tipo riendo le dice:

-No te acerques de nuevo a mi hijo, porque si no te ira mal, Anyel.  
\- Anyel... ¿Quien es Anyel?

Pero el tipo no le contesto como apareció desapareció, algo le decía que debía saber quién demonios era Anyel, para que ese tipo lo hubiera violado, y no poder ni siquiera mover un músculo...

Como si no tuviera la fuerza de caballero... ...


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza, aquí les dejo el capitulo 4, que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 4 

La duda era más grande que el mismo cielo que competía con sus ojos. Era muy grande, lo invadía por completo y lo que comenzó como una siempre duda. Amenazaba en convirtiéndose en un terror que le recorría las venas sin piedad. Mientras este no sabía que pasaba, que tenía que ver con ese tal Anyel... y quien era el tipo que lo violo y no pudo mover ni un músculo. Esa incógnita lo estaba matando. Ese anyel como era que alguien lo confundía con otra persona, que para el colma que el ni siquiera lo conocía. 

Y para colmo no se podía poner en pie, lo hizo anoche y era porque se sentía sucio y por alguna razón algo le dice que eso es cierto que lo está y lo estará para siempre... pero en ese preciso momento no sentía el deseo y la fuerza para mantenerme de pie o simplemente con la fuerza para encarar a mi hermano que si seguía pasando las horas sin bajar, se aparecería en cualquier momento en la habitación y no sabría que decirle sino mentirle hasta más no poder. Y también sabía que no podría ocultarlo si este estaba delante de él, que no se sentía nada bien, y este no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que le dijera que había pasado, lo cual no dudaría teniendo en cuenta que se sentía tan poca cosa.

Suspiro y entonces miro la ventana y al hacerlo ve la lluvia y se estremeció algo dentro del, no se encontraba bien, se sentía morir. El cielo de la mañana traía fragmentos de recuerdos que nunca había sabido que allí estaban bien guardados en su subsistencia. Miro la lluvia intensa que caía por la ventana, con nada en la mente solo la veía caer y algo vino a su mente, supo que nada podría impedir una caída desde esa altura y mucho menos la de un humano. Algo que no sabía que era algo que no sabía que pasaba, su mente estaba divagando en cosas que no sentía, tal vez era que era algo muy feliz.

En eso abre los ojos, sintió el aliento de otra persona a su lado y al mirar solo ve a... Shun... ni cuenta se dio cuando entro... este lo miraba entretenidamente sabia que algo le había pasado, lo conocía bien.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálido... {Dijo Shun}  
\- Nada Shun, nada. {Ikki dijo negando con la cabeza}  
\- ¿Qué pasa?, no se te vuelva a decir que nada, porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo me mientes y cuando no. {Shun insistió}  
-No es nada importante, solo me siento mal. {Ikki miro a su hermano}  
-Seguro... {Shun dijo preocupados}

Shun lo miro de reojo sabia que algo le pasaba y no le quería decir que era, pero cedió. Pero aunque sabía que era no pasaría mucho antes de que Shun volviera a insistir.

-Cuando me lo quieras decir, avísame... {Shun me dijo molesto}

 

Solo se fue, se que se molesto, pero no quería decir que un fantasma me violo por dios, un fantasma. Después de varias horas de estar en la cama, sentado, sin hacer nada me decidí por tomar un baño, me empezaba a sentir asquerosamente sucio de nuevo. Luego tal vez bajaría al jardín para distraerme un rato...

Shun miro a los demás con cara de pocos amigos y los demás se preocuparon, muy pocas veces ponía esa cara y si la ponía era por algo serio... Algo que no entendía y que no podía entender feliz.

-¿Y esa cara?, ¿qué pasa? {Hyoga se acerco a él}  
\- Ha... no me lo recuerdes, que hecho chispas... {Dijo Shun molesto}  
-Tu hermano, verdad. {Hyoga le dijo}  
-Tan obvio soy... {Shun dijo molesto}  
-Que hizo esta vez, Shun... {Hyoga molesto y preocupado a la misma vez}  
-Exactamente ese es el problema... {Dijo mientras suspiraba} no sé que hizo o que le hicieron a él. {Shun dijo molesto}  
\- A él, yo diría lo contrario. {Dijo seiya}  
\- {Suspira} Es que lo conozco y sé que algo le pasa y no me lo quiere decir, {mira a Hyoga} Y si no me lo quiere decir es porque es algo que me lastimaría.  
\- ¿por qué piensas eso, Shun?  
\- ¿Por qué? Porque si me dijo de la paliza que le dio al presidente de aquel club, porque no decirme lo de esta vez, porque es algo malo. {Dijo mirando el suelo}  
\- ¿Y qué hacia cuando hablaron? {Le pregunto camus}  
\- {suspiro} mirando por la ventana, en especial la lluvia caer mientras llovía... {Y termino de decir preocupado}  
\- ¿Pero intentaste hablar con él? {Dijo pensativo}  
\- Si, lo hice, pero fue inútil, no me dijo nada de nada. {Este demostró su enojo}  
\- Tal vez sea algo que te pueda lastimar... {Intento calmarlo Hyoga}  
\- No me importa si me lastima, quiero saber que le pasa a mi hermano. {dijo decidido}

Mientras la discusión seguía en el salón, Ikki ya había salido del baño distraído. Pensando en lo que había pasado. Como podía evitar que volviera a pasar lo mismo, o simplemente para defenderse de este ser o lo que fuera. Porque el mismo no sabía lo que era, seguro que humano no era porque no pudo tocarlo, más bien lo traspaso. Incertidumbre eso era lo que sentía pero no podía evitar sentir angustia por que pudiera pasar de nuevo y no pudiera mover un solo musculo.

No había dado más de dos pasos hacia el jubetero cuando sintió que algo se le enredaba en las piernas tumbándolo al acto al suelo sin remedio alguno, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho al ver dos piernas justo delante suyo, escucho una risa que le retumbo en los oídos. Cada paso que este daba era un intento en vano de soltar sus piernas de las sojas que se cerraron en sus piernas no sintió ningún golpe, pero leves gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo seguro de la herida que tenia la frente que el tipo le hizo con la navaja y un nuevo golpe de electricidad le recorrió la espalda no supo porque pero esos hechos sentía que en algún momento pasaron y algo en su interior le decía que no debía temer que el vendría a socorrerlo pero la idea era, quien era esa persona que lo socorrería de ese lunático. Un dolor insoportable le recorrió hasta la última extremidad de su cuerpo de nuevo, pero esta vez acompañado, de abundante sangre que manchaba su ropa como el suelo.

\- Te lo advertí, pero no me escuchaste, {dijo el hombre arrodillándose a su lado} creíste que por que te ocultaras en el tejado no me enteraría. {Le enterró una navaja en el hombro} Cuando me aras caso en lo que te dijo, te recomendé olvidarlo, que te conformaras con verlo de lejos, pero como siempre eres tan testarudo, no {esta vez la navaja se enterró en su pierna derecha} no eres nada a su lado, el es tu amo, tu el esclavo piensas que él te ama en verdad, estas bien loco. {Dijo volteándolo con violencia} el no te … {sonrío con malicia} AMA… {La navaja se enterró en el costado izquierdo de su estomagó}

El tipo le tapo la boca con fuerza para que el grito que escapo de sus labios no se escuchara fuera de esa habitación, pero lo que el tipo no deseaba, era justo lo que Ikki mas deseaban que los que estaban abajo se enterraran que algo andaba muy mal, pero en cambio de su boca no salía sonido alguno era como si su mente pensara algo pero su cuerpo reaccionara con terror, miedo y angustia por lo que evitaba a toda costa enojar al tipo permaneciendo quieto, cuando lo que debería hacer era pelear, resistirse, golpearlo, pero no podía. 

\- Siempre has sido obediente, olvidare tu desobediencia {le recorrió el cuello con sus labios} si tu no te vuelves a acercar a Terry {dijo sonriente}

En ese momento su mente se volvió un revoltijo de pensamientos de terror, en los que en cada frases el nombre de Terry salía en ellos, no comprendió como una siempre frase dicha por ese lunático lo contrario tanto. Su corazón se agrietaba con gran rapidez y en su mente la respuesta salió rápidamente y antes de poder detenerse su boca respondía sin las ordenes de su cerebro que definitivamente no hubiera dicho tal barbaridad.

\- JAMAS [grito revolviéndose como si de otra persona se tratara} TERRY, ME AMA TU SOLO ERES SU PADRE EL DECIDE CON QUIEN PASARA EL RESTO DE SU VIDA, TU SOLO PERMANECERAS MIRANDO MIENTRAS EL ME LLEVA LEJOS DE TUS MANOS, TUS LABIOS, EL ME SALVARA DE TODA TU MALDAD, JAMAS LOGRARAS DESTRUIR NUESTRO AMOR, {este no dejaba de forcejear bajo el tipo} SIN IMPORTAR QUE NOS PASE EN ESTA VIDA, EN ALGUNA OTRA CONSEGUIREMOS ESTAR JUNTOS, PODREMOS SER FELIZ, Y TU NO LO EVITARAS, PODREMOS SER FELICES, POR QUE NUESTRO AMOR VENCERA A LA MISMA MUERTE, NADIE LO PODRA DESTRUIR, EL ME PERTENECE Y YO A EL AUNQUE TE DISGUSTE A TI {estas palabras fueron dichas con orgullo por Ikki que no se creía lo que acababa de salir de sus labios}  
\- JAJAJAJAJAJA {Se rio} como quieras… {Lo miro con una mirada lasciva} Pero esta noche solo serás mío…  
\- No... NO...

Esta vez no lo pudo evitar de sus labios salió un grito, el tipo sonríe sabia que él estaba sufriendo, que no quería lo que estaba pasando... pero lo que más le perturbaba constantemente era el hecho de que le decía que no lo quería cerca de su hijo, que por eso lo castigaba que si no lo volvía a desobedecer no tenía que ser tan bruco, que podía ser como antes de que se percatara de lo que sentía por su hijo... el cual Ikki no conocía... 

La sangre corrió por las piernas desnudas de Ikki, el hombre río, porque este estaba casi inconsciente, esa era la parte que más le gustaba terminar el trabajo que comenzaba dejándolo inconsciente, para que al despertar supiera que era mas porquería que al caer inconsciente. El tipo le paso la mano por el pecho haciendo un corte con la navaja que tenía en esta.

-Eres bello, eres precioso... eres encantador... pero solo eres mío... {dijo poniéndolo bocabajo de un golpe}

Y al decir esto sintió que se adentro en el con violencia sin importar que ya era mucha la sangre que corría por sus piernas y pero al ver la sangre que se añadía a la que ya había en el suelo una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro. EL tipo lo obligo a sentarse aunque el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo se lo impedía y sujetándolo del cuello, le planto un beso, eso a Ikki le dio un asco que hizo que casi le ahogara, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, se sentía frío y casi vació. No podía mas no podía seguir más en esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa?, ha, te sientes sucio, eso es lo que eres, eres poca cosa, no eres nada comparado conmigo, eres lo único que no encaja en esta lujosa mansión. {Dijo sonriendo con malicia}  
Ikki: Tu eres lo que no encaja {escupió sangre} aquí...

El golpe que recibió le dejo más inconsciente que consciente, mas muerto que vivo. Fue de lleno a su pecho y sin previo aviso por lo que el oxigeno lo abandono., se movió mas lejos de él, pero sus manos sujetaron sus piernas y sin importarle nada entro de nuevo en mi. Solo el ardor, la sangre y el palpitar de la piel desgarrada por la penetración tan violenta le dejaban saber que seguía vivo todavía, que su vida seguiría siendo peor. La risa del tipo resonó en su mente, mientras el dolor paso a uno insoportable que lo obligo a tumbarse de nuevo en el suelo. Solo un grito fue lo que logro escapar de sus labios...

 

Ikki: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la tardanza, aqui pongo otro nombre

Capitulo 5:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Black~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siempre lo que más me gustaba de ese paisaje era la luna. La luna que iluminaba la vista con alegría. Jamás pensé que existiera un paisaje más bello que el que veía desde niño desde mi ventana. Pero en este preciso momento decía lo contrario. Ese paisaje no era nada comparado al muchacho que le aceleraba el corazón, que hacía que miles de mariposas revoletearan en su estomago, ese que con una sola mirada de sus oscuros ojos hacia que todo su mundo diera un giro de 180 grados y diera a un día nublado, un sol. Ese que siempre llevaba una hermosa sonrisa para cuando algo bello pasaba por su frente. Ese que se sonrojaba cuando el le daba un piropo o cuando simplemente le decía un gracia o simplemente pasaba por su lado y no evitaba la tentación de tocar su piel tan suave. 

Pero todo lo que vio jamás me preparó para ver una piel tan bella, tan perfecta, tan morena llena de cortes, rasguños y uno que otro moretón. Aun no salía de su asombro cuando sus ojos vieron esos dos zafiros que lo miraron con alegría y un brillo en ellos que le dejo saber que este lo quería igual que el. Una bella sonrisa decoro su rostro alegre, opaco en ese momento, un nuevo brillo ilumino sus ojos nuevamente. Pero al este querer acercarse este cayó de rodillas al suelo y con un nudo en el pecho me acerque a ver si estaba bien, solo para ver como dos silenciosas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos brillos.

\- ¿Que te paso? {Terry le pregunto a la vez que lo Sujetándolo}  
\- Solo fue tu... {Anyel lo Mirándolo triste}  
\- {Triste} Te... Tomo...  
\- {Preocupado} te molesta...  
\- {Molesto} Como no me va a molestar {abrazan dolo} si toco lo que es mío.  
-: {tristemente} Si, lo soy...{ le sonríe} pero tu si me amas.  
\- {mirando al lago} si, mucho...  
\- {más triste} si {se abrazo con fuerza a él} no me dejes nunca.   
\- {le sonríe} mira eso, pide un deseo...  
\- {lo jala} sígueme...

Me deje llevar por Anyel, que me llevo fuera de la mansión por un pequeño camino directo a un claro que estaba rodeado por arboles, en los cual me soltó y con una enorme sonrisa se acerco a uno de los arboles pasando atreves de él, este se asomo y sonriendo más ampliamente me gala del brazo y para mi sorpresa ver una cascada que azotaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño claro de tierra en el que se podía andar fácilmente. 

El me mira y sonriéndome me dice: 

\- Este lugar solo lo conoce muy pocas personas y yo soy unas de ellas. {Me mira sonriente} Este es mi santuario en el que me refugio al sentirme triste. Quiero que hagamos un juramento aquí, que perdure al pasar los años hasta los siglos. {Anyel me dijo sonriente}  
\- {Terry sonríe} lo hare y quiero también un pacto de {enseñándole una navaja} sangre.  
{Anyel sonríe} si.  
{Terry se acerco a anyel} yo primero...   
Ante esta cascada, este cielo nocturno, las estrellas, la luna y mi vida, yo juro que antes de conocerte mi vida no era importante, no era mas que el hijo del dueño de la casa, pero al conocerte a ti mi vida, tuvo la luz que le faltaba, al decir esto digo que tu eres mi todo ahora y por el resto de mi vida y las de mis siguientes, eres mi todo. Anyel eres lo que quiero mas que nada en el mundo. {Haciendo un corte en la muñeca de Anyel}

Anyel: Ha... Terry eso fue bello... bien me toca... 

Ante esta cascada, este cielo nocturno, las estrellas, la luna y mi vida, yo juro que hasta que llegaste a vivir a la casa de tu padre, mi vida no era más que gritos, dolor, golpes y violaciones, no me hubiera importado que me quitaran la vida. Pero al llegar a mi vida le diste sentido, Terry te pido que no me dejes, te necesito, te amo, te amo y te pido que no me dejes solo, me acompañaras por siempre, ¿aunque pasen 200 años? Porque eres el dueño de mi alma. Terry te amo, eres mi mundo. {Haciendo un corte en la mano de Terry}

Terry: Soy capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, hasta 500 años mas delante, porque te amo.

Al terminar de decir esto juntaron las manos y al hacerlo la sangre se mezclo y una luz se hizo sobre las dos manos. Una luz que rodeo todo el lugar y una sonrisa enorme se formo en ambos rostros, lo que no sabían era que un su pacto se izo cumplir bajo la constelación de Atenea volviéndose en la guardiana de esa pareja que tanto se amaban.

 

Fin flash back

 

Shun se alarmo al escuchar el grito, como los demás, al subir se toparon con que los gritos se dejaron de oír, se asusto, miro la puerta de la habitación, con la preocupación reflejada en su mirada. El tipo se inclino sobre un Ikki inconsciente, ríe, pero antes de poder desaparecer la puerta se abre, sus ojos chocaron con unos verdes que lo miraban con odio. Un odio que aumento al ver que el tipo tenia una de sus manos sobre el cabello de su hermano. El solo sonríe y luego su mirada se desvía a Shaka. 

\- No permitiré que te vayas con Anyel de nuevo, esta vez, no lo será... {una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro}  
\- ¿quién es usted? ¿Y quién diablos es Anyel? {fue lo único que dijo Shaka}

Pero solo río y después se esfuma, pero sin decir un:

-{Con una sonrisa maliciosa} Nos volveremos a ver, mañana. JAJAJA... 

Shun miro a Ikki, que seguía inconsciente, miro el cuerpo lastimado de su hermano, pero algo le dijo que no era justo, en ese momento su mirada cayó en la muñeca de su hermano, la cicatriz. Una cicatriz que no tenía en la mañana.

 

Saory miro a Shun y lo jalo del brazo, miro a Ikki y luego a Shun:

Saory: Calma Shun, tu hermano estará bien, pero necesita atención médica. Llama al médico, apúrate, Seiya


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6:

Seiya corrió como pudo escalera abajo, tropezando con sus propios pies por la prisa. Pero llegar al piso de abajo vio a un chico de cabello azulino, moreno, vestido con lo que parecía ser unos arrapos que dejaban ver su pecho lleno de golpes recientes que no cicatrizaban aun. El chico no se movió al este acercarse solo continuo en su trabajo como si Seiya no existiera ante sus ojos. Este después de unos minutos este se sentó en el suelo húmedo limpiando su rostro del rastro del sudor por el calor que allí hacia. Sus ojos azules fueron vistos por Seiya que no creía el parecido que ese chico tenia con ikki. En el rostro del chico se formo una sonrisa enorme al un hombre de aproximadamente 25 anos pasar por su lado quedando enfrente del chico que todavía seguía de rodillas sonriente. El hombre rubio, moreno que vestía con un conjunto violáceo claro, se inclino para quedar a la altura del chico que estaba arrodillado.

\- Te estuve buscando {dijo el hombre}  
\- Estaba trabajando {dijo el joven mirando el suelo}

La muñeca del hombre roso la piel al descubierto por la camisa que dejaba ver las heridas abiertas.

\- ¿Que te paso? {Le dijo mirándolo al rostro}  
\- No importa {Dijo desviando la mirada}  
\- Tengo que decir algo importante {le dice a la vez que lo hacía levantarse}

Dos cadenas cayeron al suelo al este levantarse, dejando ver que una de esta se enroscaba en una de sus piernas y la otra en su cintura y terminaba en su muñeca izquierda. Ambas caían al suelo dejando escuchar un sonido sordo al este moverse. Seiya entonces recordó, que desde hace días escuchaba ese mismo ruido en los pasillos de la mansión. Por lo que supuso que eso mismo debía de ser el que lo provocaba.

\- No tienes que andar con las cadenas puestas siempre [dijo sonriente}  
\- Si, debo [dijo mirando por la ventana} El cielo va a llorar {dijo mirándolo}  
\- Podemos ir al tejado por favor {dijo suplicándole}  
\- por ti hasta el fin del mundo {dijo riendo}

Al terminar de hablar ante los ojos sorprendidos de Seiya se besaron con pasión, amor y desesperación, el chico que tenia las cadenas miraba la hombre extrañado sabia, sentía que algo mal andaba, pero que podía ser, el sentía que mientras el estuviera a su lado nada malo podría pasar. Pero el relámpago que sonó en el ambiente lo lanzo directo a los brazos del hombre.

\- Algo malo se aproxima {dijo mirándolo al rostro} Esta enojado, mucho {dijo asustado}  
\- Esta noche, cuando pase la tormenta quiero verte en el tejado, quiero decirte algo importante {dijo este sonriente} Esta bien {una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro del chico y un beso fue su contestación y se alego por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse}

El hombre que quedo solo allí vio la imagen del hombre que Seiya no pudo identificar, pero que si supo que este lo odiaba tanto, la razón no lo sabía. Pero la expresión al ser abrazado por la espalda por un hombre de cabello violáceo, ojos grandes y alegre idéntico a mu en todos los sentidos cambios a una de enojo.

\- ¿qué pretendes? {Lo empuja} alégate de mi {le dice enojado}  
\- Porque, estamos comprometidos {le dice enojado}

Pero el hombre rubio subió las escaleras ignorando al chico que le gritaba por ser tan descortés con él. El hombre enojado golpeo el suelo, pero el sonido de metal contra las losetas lo izo voltearse para ver al chico idéntico a ikki, pero esta vez vestía con un conjunto negro que se cernía en su vientre un poco inflado. Este lo miro de pies a cabeza y con el seno fruncido no pudo evitar darse cuenta que este tenía el vientre levantado.

\- No deberías usar ropa tan ajustada {dijo mirándolo} Dudo que eso este bien {dijo sonriente}  
\- ¿Quién es usted? {Dijo mirándolo}  
\- Auriel {dijo sonriente} el prometido del hijo del dueño {dijo sonriente y emocionado}  
\- ¿Qué? {le sorpresa reflejada en el rostro viendo como auriel subía las escaleras sonriente}Casi se me olvida {le dice desde las escaleras} ¿Cómo te llamas? {dijo riendo}  
-Anyel {dijo mirando el suelo} el sirviente {dijo triste}

Seiya vio las lágrimas correr por su rostro al encontrarse solo, en la sala. Su espalda resbalo por la pared quedando sentado en el suelo, este triste se cubrió el rostro. Quería creer que todo había sido una mala broma que en verdad ese hombre no era el prometido de su amado. Que él en realidad lo amaba a él y no a ese chico. Que no verdad. Lagrimas sin control caían por su rostro sin más. Seiya vio como este se llevo la mano al vientre mientras las lágrimas corrían sin control humedeciendo su rostro. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro sin remedio.

\- Anyel, acéptalo, solo te utilizo {se dijo a si mismo} pero que voy hacer, cuando se entere me mata {dijo llorando más aun}

_ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ANYEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

~~~~ ~~~~~~~

 

Seiya escucho la voz de un tercer hombre pero no lo veía, antes de darse cuenta todo estaba oscuro, normal, sin nada raro. Lo único extraño que veía era que el reloj marcaba las 7:00 p.m. Cuando el vio claramente que eran las 4:00 P.m.

\- ¿Aquí estas? {Le dijo saory a Seiya}  
\- Saory, los vio {Dijo Seiya a saory}  
\- ¿A quién? {Esta le pregunto}  
\- A Anyel {la mirada de esta dejo ver la sorpresa} El era el esclavo, y se enamoro del hijo del dueño {dijo suspirando}

Esta se quedo pensativa unos minutos que Seiya sintió que eran eternos porque sentía que no podría hacer nada por ayudar. Esta lo miro y luego la foto en la pared, su abuelo nunca la descargo decía que era un antepasado suyo que era muy importante en la historia de su familia. Pero ella entonces cayó en cuenta, ese hombre vivía en el tiempo que los esclavos aun existían y no eran nada más que una propiedad.

\- Ese debe de ser el causante de todo esto. {Suspiro} además es el hombre que vimos al entrar en el cuarto de ikki. {Dijo contrariada}  
\- Anyel, le tenía mucho miedo {dijo mirando por la ventana}  
\- La cosa es saber que fue lo que causo que sus espíritus estuvieran aquí {dijo mirando el lugar}

Saory subió al piso de arriba seguida por Seiya que no paraba de mirar a su espalda, sentía que lo estaban mirando, porque si no había nada. Esta entro en el cuarto de ikki, para encontrarse que este estaba despierto sin un solo corte en el cuerpo. Shun se abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano solo por la desesperación, vivida hace un instante que lo tenían al máximo a todos.

\- Que sabes de un tal Anyel? {Pregunto saory a ikki}  
\- No mucho, solo que ese hombre no paraba de repetir ese nombre {la mira}  
\- Anyel es un esclavo {aclaro Seiya} y por lo que vi estaba enamorado del hijo del dueño de ese tiempo de la mansión {dijo suspirando}  
\- Entonces que hacen aquí {dijo Shun}  
\- Tal vez dejaron algo inconcluso {esto lo dijo Shaka desde la puerta}

Todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver, saory lo miro y luego a Seiya que se había dado un susto al verlo allí de pie. Esta lo miro y al ver la habitación ve que había algo sobre saliendo de detrás del gabetero. Shun se paró a su lado y se inclino pero al intentar sacarlo, se da cuenta que era algo una tela que tenía algo en su interior. Seiya galo el gabetero, para que al instante dejar a la vista de Shun que la tela sobre salía de la pared.

\- Tal parece que esto está dentro de la pared {dijo Shun}  
\- Saqueémoslo entonces [miro a saory}  
\- Rómpala {dijo mirándolo}

Shun no dudo dos veces en hacerlo dio varios golpes, pero la pared cedió un rato después, al pedazo de cemento caer al suelo se puede ver una especie de baúl de tamaño de un niño dentro de allí. Estos se miraron al instante, entre Shun y Hyoga lo sacaron, lo colocaron encima de la mesita de noche. Pero por más que intentaron romper el candado este no cedió. Estos suspiraron, por lo que se rindieron. Pero Seiya seguía insistiendo, los demás intentaban en vano que este dejara tranquilo el baúl. Pero la mirada de ikki cayó en una niña que lo miraba desde la puerta, sus ojos azules, rubia, de 3 o 4 años de edad, antes de darse cuenta la niña estaba justo delante de él, esta solo intentaba colgarse a su cuello. Pero antes de darse cuenta esta le arranco el collar que este siempre llevaba oculto bajo la camiseta y echo a correr. Y por tal ikki se fue detrás de ella. Ninguno de los presentes se percato de esto.

La niña corrió por el pasillo riendo, a pocos pasos suyos, pero este intento en varias ocasiones agarrarla pero en cambio lo que hacía era traspasarla, fantasma al fin. Pero la niña entro a un cuarto oscuro, en el cual sabía que si quería su collar de vuelta tenía que entrar en él. La risa de la niña se vio acompañada por una segunda igual de infantil que la de ella. La habitación aunque oscura se podía ver a simple vista lo que había en ella, las ventanas estaban tapadas con tablas por lo que explicaba la oscuridad, la cama estaba en el centro de la habitación a cada lado había una cama improvisada así como la grande, del tamaño de niños de 3 o 4 anos. El gabetero estaba podrido y deteriorado, el aire tenía un fuerte aroma a humedad y en una de las esquinas diviso lo que parecía ser unos peluches. Este se acerco a esa zona, solo para ver justo eso muñecos por todas partes. Este estiro el brazo para tomar uno de ellos, pero de entre los muñecos salió un brazo que lo tiro sobre ellos, sintió una corriente que le recorría la cabeza para luego volverse oscuro.

 

El baúl tenía grabados dibujos de conejitos y gatitos en cada lado. Cada vez mas pequeñitos, pero que eran vistos por sus ojos, por lo que al pararse detrás de este vio lo que parecía ser una forma de llave que al intentarla sacar cedió al instante. Seiya la tomo y al intentar introducirla en el candado este cayó al suelo abierto. Shun miro la tapa de la caja, a la vez que lo comenzaba. Pero en cuanto la abrió la dejo caer mientras se cubría el rostro.

\- Un cuerpo {dijo llorando}  
\- ¿Qué? {Dijo Seiya}

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no vomitar, por el fuerte olor a podredumbre vio que el cuerpo era seguramente de un niño de unos 3 o 4 anos por que el cuerpo cabía estirado en el interior del baúl. Para el dolor de todos, vieron que al lado del cuerpo había uno más pequeño, poco les falto a Shun para desmayarse del susto, al intentar tomar el collar que el cuerpo estirado tenía en el cuello, el más pequeño se movió para evitarlo.

\- Se movió {dijo saory} ikki, nunca sentiste algo raro {dijo mirándolo}

Pasos lentos resonaban en el pasillo, llamando la atención de los que en la habitación estaban. La mirada de ikki cayo en el grupo que estaba delante del baúl, sin decir nada se aproximo al baúl y por unos instantes observo los cuerpecitos sin vida. Pero unas lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por su rostro, Shun intento tocarlo, pero este se volteo solo para mirar a un sorprendido Shaka que lo observaba sin comprender que era lo que sucedía.

Ikki no se detuvo a pensar dos veces en acercarse a un mudo shaka que desconocía la razón por la cual este actuaba de esa manera. Pero lo que si sabía era que un extraño calor recorría su cuerpo de las puntas de los pies hasta el último cabello. Sentía que esa mirada la había visto antes. Una diminuta sonrisa se formó en los labios de ikki, que estiro una de sus manos dejando hacía escuchar un sonido que desde hace meses escuchaban. Un leve tintineo se formo al de la muñeca de ikki colgar una cadena rosada tocar el suelo y rodear la cadera de este, y luego pasar al lado del lado izquierdo de la espalda y desaparecer en su muñeca derecha. Ikki con una leve risa se lanzo a los brazos de shaka el cual se quedo rígido por completó, sin saber cómo debía reaccionar. 

Pero unos instantes después un destello plateado se dejo ver en sus ojos, los brazos de shaka se cerraron en su cintura mientras se fundían en un beso profundo. Sus brazos no tardaron en recorrer cada centímetro en su cuerpo.

\- Terry {murmuró ikki}  
\- Anyel {dijo Terry} 5 Siglos es mucho tiempo Lejos de ti {dijo susurrando en su oído}

 

Mu estaba qué echaba chispas, este intento acercarse pero saory lo detuvo al ver la forma en que estos dos estaban hablando y susurrándose.

\- Anyel {dijo saory}

Ikki se separo con desgano de Shaka, para voltear a ver a saory, que lo miraba confundido. Estos los miraron a los demás percatarse que Shaka y ikki estaban poseídos por los mismos fantasmas que bajaban por la mansión desolada y anhelante del otro. Lo demostró la forma en que se besaron con tanta desesperación contenida.

\- Por que los poseen {dijo Shun}  
\- porque {Comenzó a decir ikki} se repite {dijo mirando a Shaka}


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7:

Saory confundida se movió hasta quedar enfrente de sus caballeros. Pero estos dos no deseaban saber nada de las personas que tuvieran la misma sangre que su desesperación. Seiya tuvo la ocurrencia de intentar acercarse a ellos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se repite? {pregunto Seiya}  
\- Todo {dijo mirándolos}   
\- Pero exactamente como {dijo saory comenzando a desesperarse}  
\- Se parados estamos {dijo pensativos}

Seiya lo miro a la misma vez que intento llegar al lado de ikki, esta vez shaka fue el que se opuso. Saory estaba desconcertada, la forma en que estos se comportaban no eran de simples amigos. Estos se comportaban como amantes que llevaban separados por mucho tiempo. 

\- No le voy hacer nada {dijo Seiya mirando a shaka}  
\- No me arriesgaré {dijo jalando a ikki del brazo saliendo del cuarto}

Los presentes en la habitación se miraron entre ellos confundidos ellos no confiaban en ellos y por tal sabía que no les contarían nada que les ayudara a resolver ese misterio. Seiya tan solo miro a saory al esta comenzar a caminar hacia el baúl abierto, estos dos no se acercaron a ellos una vez que estuvieron reunidos. Porque nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba en la cabeza de esos dos.

Anyel miro la habitación en especial los cambios que habían sido llevados a cabo en esos siglos. Este se acerco lentamente a la cama y al su mano recorrer las finas sabanas. Las sabanas de telas claras se inclinaron con la presión de su tacto. La muñeca de Terry le roso la espalda haciendo que este lo mirara sonriente por unos minutos. Para sentarse en la cama, mientras Terry rosaba su rostro feliz y la alegría de volver a su lado y no tener que estar más tiempo lejos de él.

\- Sabes que te amo, anyel {dijo sonriente rosando su cuello}   
\- No es correcto {dijo anyel besándolo}  
\- No te preocupes por eso {dijo feliz}  
\- Te amo {dijo pasando sus brazos por su hombro}  
\- Yo también te amo, Terry {dijo besándole en el cuello}

Terry le paso la mano por la cintura rosando así su espalda, bajo la camisa. El simple rose ponía en activo cada uno de sus sentidos y sentimientos que nunca habían sentido en sus cuerpos paso como un escalofrió que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Un tacto recorrió su columna al Terry quitar la camisa y rosar su pecho desnudo. Anyel lo miro sonriente mientras se recostaba de la cama sonriente. Dejando así su cuerpo al descubierto ante un sonriente Terry.

\- Seguro {dijo besándolo}  
\- Jamás he estado más seguro en mi vida {dijo Abrazándolo}  
\- Te amo {dijo besándolo apasionadamente}  
\- Y yo a ti {rio feliz}

Anyel sonrió mientras sentía a Terry desnudarlo, ambos necesitaban esa sensación, aunque sabían que esos cuerpos no eran el de los suyos. Pero la sensación que provenía de los propietarios de los mismos era no era específicamente en negativa. Sino qué contrariamente es positivo. La sensación que recorría el cuerpo de ambos era inmensamente agradable. 

2 horas después el sentido comenzaba a volver en ikki que no comprendía cómo había llegado a esa habitación. Estaba tendido con las manos en el rostro, voces en el fondo se escuchaban, pero no lograba identificar quienes eran los que hablaban. Este se coloco bocarriba estirando los brazos sobre la cama, pero su muñeca izquierda choco con algo. Y este al mirar se encontró con una imagen que ni siquiera en sueños pensó ver. EL que dormía a su lado era shaka con el rostro a medio cubrir por el cabello, este estaba relajado. Este los miro a los ojos, ambos se miraron confundidos. 

\- Esto es una mala broma {Dijo ikki sentándose}  
\- No lo creo {Dijo shaka mirando su ropa en el suelo}  
\- …. {Se vestía}   
\- Tenemos que hablar {Dijo shaka poniéndose los pantalones}  
\- ¿De qué? {Dijo caminando hacia la puerta}  
\- De lo que paso anoche {Dijo sujetándolo del brazo}

Ikki lo miro serio, no le daba la gana de hablar de lo sucedido lo recordaba claramente. Sintió todo lo que anyel había sentido y escuchado todo lo que dijo Terry pero que era lo gusto que él deseaba que le dijera en una noche de pasión. Shaka lo acorralo contra la pared, mientras le recorría el cuello con los labios. 

\- No me dirás que no te agrado {dijo besándolo}  
\- Shaka {susurró agarrándose de la camisa de shaka}  
\- Quieres que me detenga {le dice mirándolo}  
\- Detente {lo miro sonriente} si quieres que te mate {enrollo las piernas en su cintura}   
\- No entiendo como pude estar con mu {dijo besándolo}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Oye, Shun {dijo mu}  
\- ¿Qué pasa, mu? {le dice Shun con un libro en manos}  
\- Has visto a shaka {dijo mirándolo}  
\- No desde que se fue con mi hermano {Dijo tranquilo}   
\- Menos me calmo {dijo pensativo} hyoga me dijo la forma en que ikki se comporto con shaka y no lo he visto desde hace 6 horas {dijo pensativo}  
\- No te preocupes, mi hermano no es un roba novio. {Dijo Shun}  
Shun tan solo volvió a mirar la página que estaba delante de ella, ese libro mencionaba a un anyel, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la información que tenía en las manos era tan diferente a lo que sabía hasta ese momento. En realidad se encontraba preocupado por lo que había en este libro.  
\- ¿Seiya, donde esta mi hermano? {dijo Shun}  
\- No lo sé {dijo tomando el libro}  
\- Este libro habla del tío de Terry {dijo mirando el libro en sus manos} Ese hombre estaba obsesionado con anyel a la magnitud que lo mato antes de desaparecer a los hijos que anyel tuvo con Terry {dijo suspirando}   
\- En ese caso el baúl que encontramos tenia los cuerpos de los niños {dijo riendo}  
\- Seiya, ese hombre es capaz de matar a mi hermano {dijo preocupado}  
\- Hablando de él, donde está el {dijo preocupado hyoga}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ikki vestía con la camisa de shaka que seguía durmiendo. La alegría de esa noche aun estaba refregada en sus facciones. Los brazos de shaka lo tomo de la cintura mientras recorría su cuello con pasión. Un sonido llamo la atención de ikki que le resulto muy aterrador.  
\- Te lo advertí {dijo mientras lo golpeaba}  
\- HA {se aferro a shaka que lo sujetó con fuerza impidiendo que cayera al suelo}  
\- ¿Qué pasa?{dijo preocupado}  
La sangre recorrió las piernas de ikki, mientras este se agarraba a shaka con dolor. UN dolor inmenso y insoportable, un dolor que sentía que lo partía por la mitad. Los brazos de shaka lo sujetaban de la cintura mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba directo a la cama y lo recostaba en ella. La sangre seguía brotando y ikki se sujetaba a shaka con fuerza con terror. Shaka intentaba detener la sangre que brotaba.   
\- YA DEJALO {grito shaka enojado} NO LO LASTIMES MAS {Dijo enojado} IKKi, jamás te ha pertenecido {Grito mirando el lugar}  
\- Si lo comprendieras, hijo mío {Le dice el hombre}   
\- Yo no soy tu hijo {le grito desesperado} Ikki no es anyel {Dijo enojado}  
\- Porque no lo entiendes {dijo mirándolo} él es el mismo annyel y tu eres el mismo Terry en otro cuerpo {dijo el hombre riendo} nunca permitiré qué sean felices {dijo riendo}

Ikki se sentó en la cama y miro a shaka que seguía mirando al mismo en el punto que ese hombre estuvo de pie. Este se acerco a él, este tan solo lo abrazo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

\- ikki, todo estará bien {Dijo mirando el lugar}  
\- Tengo miedo {Murmuró mirando a shaka}   
\- Todo estará bien {dijo mirándolo} no permitiré qué te lastime {dijo molesto} vamos a bañarnos {dijo mirando la sangre fresca que corría por las piernas de ikki}   
\- … {este no dijo nada solo recostó la cabeza en el hombro de shaka} me siento mal {Dijo mirándolo} 

Shaka lo cargo llevándolo al baño, para así bañarse ambos. La sangre no seguía fluyendo, pero si tenía las piernas manchadas y había sangre en el suelo y la cama. NO podía quitar las palabras de su mente de ese hombre. EL sabia que él pensaba que ikki le pertenecía así como lo pensaba con anyel, el no permitiría que eso pasara. Ikki estaba sentado en las piernas de shaka en la tina. Estaba mirándolo atreves del espejo que quedaba delante de la tina. Saory los instaló en cada baño. Ambos sabían que su pesadilla empeoraba.


	8. Capitulo 8 - El comienzo de la pesadilla

Capitulo 8: El comienzo de la pesadilla

Cada día era más insoportable para todos, las horas parecían interminables. Entre gritos, sonidos sordos de cadenas y una risa macabra aterrorizando a los asustados caballeros ya por sí. Causaba que fuera más deseada la hora de la tan ansiada siesta. Aunque eso significaba tomarse medicamentos. Ya que a esta altura habían tenido que recurrir a ellos. Aunque el más afectado era ikki que se pasaba el día casi en cama ya que cada día estaba más desganado. Los chicos intentaban animarlo, pero cada cosa era peor que la anterior por lo que no tenían mucho que decir. 

\- Ikki {dijo shaka desde la puerta}  
\- MM {Fue lo único que ikki dijo desde la silla en que se encontraba sentado}  
\- No piensas salir {dijo mientras se acercaba}  
\- No quiero {dijo mirándolo mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos}

Ikki lo intentaba pero su voluntad comenzaba hacerse troces. Como seguir adelante cuando todo señala que será el peor de toda tu vida. Desde hace tres meses que eso pasaba. Que el hombre comenzara por torturarlo con palabras no era nada y luego cuando comenzó a sentir esa maldita atracción sexual hacia shaka y como si este le leyera la mente comenzó a intentarlo de otra forma, a puños, patadas, malas palabras, malos tratos, pero jamás como ese día al shaka dirigirle una siempre sonrisa y por alguna razón ikki sintió mariposas en el estómago y como el color se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Una sonrisa tonta adornaba sus labios sin poder evitarlo, al shaka ofrecerle cualquier cosa este no podía negarse a aceptarlo era como un imán que lo llevaba directo a él, a sus brazos, siempre a él…  
La primera vez ikki no la olvidara, jamás.  
Ese día ikki estaba en el tejado, se suponía que debía de terminar el trabajo que saory le había puesto pero como si algo arrastrará del hacia la orilla, y al mirar abajo vio a shaka abrazado a mu. Una rabia que no comprendió surgió de su pecho llegando a su corazón haciendo que sentimientos confusos. Rabia y dolor entre mezclados taladaban su corazón. Este se dedico el resto del dia a hacer el trabajo que saory le había encomendado, confiaba en el y pensaba complacerla. No supo como pero en menos de media hora todo estuvo completado y este suspiro aliviado. 

Ikki sentado en la silla que el mismo había subido bajo una pequeña carpa que saory había instalado para ella tomar el te en la azotea. La mirada cayo en shaka que estaba sentado bajo un árbol en la sombra, pero debía de tener calor ya que ante los ojos sorprendidos y vidriosos de ikki este sequito el chaleco dejando a la vista su cuerpo bien pronunciado. Ikki sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo amenazaba con explotar con solo verlo así, a medio desvestir. Este no pudo evitar tener un flas que lo izo sujetarse la cabeza que le provocó una dolorosa erección en ese momento.  
\- MM {dijo este suspirando}  
\- Te lo adverti {fue un murmullo que llego a los oídos de ikki}  
-  
Este al voltearse vio al hombre que lo miro con los ojos llenos de odio. Este lo miro con una rabia que causo que ikki tuviera un muy mal presentimiento. Este intento alegarse pero antes de poderlo evitar tenía al tipo sobre él y podía sentir el aliento del tipo en su cuello. 

\- Por qué no lo entiendes? {Dijo enojado} Me perteneces {dijo enojado}  
\- Suélteme {Dijo este enojado}

Pero antes de poder moverse unas cadenas lo tenían aprisionado de brazos y piernas. La desesperación llego a su punto al ver al tipo gatear hasta estar sobre el totalmente. Cada respiración impregnaba su olor en su piel para el desagrado de ikki.

El tipo le mordió el cuello, mientras comenzaba a romper los botones de la camisa blanca que ahora tenía manchones negros por la tierra. Este ante las protestas de ikki llevo sus manos a su cintura sin importarle que este no parara de patalear. Le molestaba sobremanera no poder golpear al tipo hasta romperle la boca. Pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue el dolor que recorría sus piernas al intentar separarlas del suelo con solo el resultado de romper el pantalón.  
\- No me hagas el trabajo más fácil {dijo tocando la piel expuesta}  
\- - No me toques {dijo ikki molesto}

La risa del tipo le taladro los oídos a la misma vez que el tipo comenzaba a desatar los pantalones. Era un fastidio para la angustiado ikki, no sabía qué hacer para protegerse de ese hombre que tenía muy malas intenciones.  
\- Pensé que deje muy claro que Terry, jamás será tuyo {dijo el hombre rompiendo los bóxer}  
\- Q… {ikki no termino de hablar}  
El tipo lo penetro con una fuerza que ikki sintió como si fuera una deidad lo que tenía sobre él. El tipo sonrió emotivo al ver la expresión que ikki tenía en el rostro. El dolor era horrendo, la sangre corría por sus piernas, mientras el tipo tenía solo una idea en mente y era que el chico no se acercara a su hijo. El solo le pertenecía a él. No valía la pena perder tiempo en ese chico. Este sonrió a la misma vez que se acomodaba mejor sobre ikki y con movimientos rápidos, logro causar la reacción deseada. Que ikki le suplicara aunque esta ni siquiera cuenta se dio. Pero el tipo con una sonrisa de superioridad en lugar de bajar la presión lo que izo fue aumentarla. Luego de 20 minutos subiendo y bajando las embestidas, ikki al fin cayó en la inconsciencia. El tipo se levanto a la misma vez que se alegaba sin antes reparar la ropa que ikki llevaba pero no igual las heridas que ikki mostraba en su cuerpo y el dolor que se dejaba sentir en su cuerpo. Que prefería mil veces estar en la inconsciencia que soportar eso de nuevo.  
Esa fue la primera vez que el tipo se canso de solo utilizar palabras y no recibir resultados. Así que decidió que era momento de hacer algo al respecto. El sabía que su sentimiento hacia shaka era el detonador así que decidió mantenerse lejos de él. Pero como si su cuerpo corriera a su lado, cada día luego de cada ataque inconscientemente corría con él. Aunque este intentaba en vano saber la razón de sus cortes. Shun también se preocupo pero no podía hacer que su hermano hablara. Pero esa fue la primera vez que ikki le mintió a su hermano.  
Por no preocuparlo le mintió al decirle que los golpes era por qué era un torpe y cayó por la escalera. Era un mentiroso al decirle que no le gustaba nadie, o que no le pasaba nada. Que no tenia pánico de quedar solo o simplemente utilizar el baño por que allí siempre estaba él para incordiarle o tocar donde no debía. El hombre durante dos años de esa vez tan solo metía las uñas en la herida que no serraba y se aseguraba que no sonriera nada por él. Todo lo malo le pasaba a él, pero eso no significaba que este se rendiría a él.

Pero ikki tan solo pensaba que podía ser capaz de mantenerlo fuera de la locura. Esa noche cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del gacetero pensó que se trataba del hombre que intentaba fastidiarle la existencia. Pero al encender la luz, solo ve dos piernas demasiado pequeñas como para ser de un adulto. Al acercarse ve a una niña con un traje desgastado y lleno de polvo que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared con violencia, provocando que la madera que estaba en la pared que saory instalo en cada cuarto.  
Este estiro los brazos para intento alegar a la pequeña de la pared que intentaba romper con la cabeza. 

\- Estas bien {le dijo a la niña}

La niña se le acerco a la vez que lo abrazaba. Este sintió una corriente que recorrió su cintura a su cabeza. La niña lo miro con una sonrisa.  
\- Es difícil pero el vendrá por nosotros {dijo sonriente}  
\- Como {dijo confundido}  
\- El vendrá y nos protegerá {sonrió enormemente}  
Ikki en ese momento la vio como una loca, pero estaba tan cansado que no se percato de la verdad, y lo evidente. Esa niña no era normal, se trataba de un fantasma.


	9. Capitulo 9 - Sorpresa, estoy vivo

Capítulo 9: Sorpresa, estoy vivo

En los últimos días apenas había podido dormir, algo me lo impedía, sabía que era, miedo. Esa sensación que oprimía mi pecho cada segundo, cuando un rechinido en la ventana se dejaba escuchar. Era algo aterrador, y estúpido. No entiendo cómo puedo temerle a eso si e pasado por cosas peores… Claro es por culpa de ese desgraciado hombre. Cada día es peor, por lo que prefiero olvidarme de todo y refugiarme en mi habitación donde desde hace unos días no había visto y para mi agrado no sentía su esencia fantasma a mi alrededor.

\- Ikki {me llamo shaka desde la puerta}  
\- MM {lo miro} Shaka {no pude evitar sonreír tontamente}  
\- ¿Estás bien? {dijo preocupado acercándose a mi}  
\- Si {dije estirándome}  
\- No has comido {dijo colocando su mano en mi abdomen} por qué no sales y comemos juntos {dijo acariciando su rostro}

Esa siempre caricia llenaba por completo el vació que sentía, era su presencia lo que me mantenía en pie. Shaka me sujeto del rostro, mientras me besaba, era feliz. Mi mirada cayó en el espejo viendo el reflejo del tipo sentado en la silla mirándome con ojos malignos. Shaka me jalo el rostro obligándome a mirarme. Como era posible que solo con una siempre sonrisa podía calmar un terror que tendría desde hace unos meses.  
No estaba seguro que él estuviera feliz. El jarrón de al lado salió volando causando que ambos saltáramos. No tuve que voltear para darme cuenta que el tuvo la culpa. Pero por qué no me atacaba como las otras veces, porque era tan diferente ahora. Shaka me galo mientras me abrazaba, su mirada cayó en ese hombre que le miraba con odio. 

\- Porque no entienden que no pueden estar juntos {dijo alegándose a la vez que desaparecía atreves de la pared} Me obligaron a tomar medidas drásticas {dijo con una risa maliciosa}

Shaka en ese preciso momento me galo del brazo y me llevo directo a la puerta. Sacándome a la fuerza de la habitación, se notaba que estaba nervioso, pero algo en mi me decía que algo andaba mal, nunca después de amenazarme se alegaba al contrario disfrutaba de torturarme por hora. Porque hoy es diferente.

\- Hermano {dijo shun corriendo a abrazarme} nos tenias preocupados {dijo sonriéndome}  
\- Estoy bien {dije forzando una sonrisa}

Sé que se dio cuenta, pero no tenia ánimos de sonreír, menos después de lo ocurrida. Me deje llevar por mi hermano que me izo sentar en la mesa para comer con ellos en ese momento. El resto de la tarde fue normal, la pasamos viendo películas románticas las que nos mantenían entre risas y lagrimas. Luego a Seiya se le ocurrió y nos convenció de poner una película de misterio, de un fantasma que atacaba a la familia. Seiya se aferraba a shyriu para ocultarse de las imágenes. No sabía cuento tiempo podría resistir, no quería hacerles sentir que no me apetecía estar allí con ellos. Pero todos tienen un límite, y me temo que no paso mucho antes que el mío llegara.  
Me aferre con terror a shaka ya no mas era lo único que murmuraba con desesperación. No quería verlo un segundo mas. Senti un tacto en mi hombro pero al voltearme solo vi a una mano que sobre salía de la parte trasera del sillon. Una risita se escucho en el momento en que una niña dio un brinco riendo, mientras estiraba los brazos y gritaba:  
\- PAPA {grito la niña a la vez que se le encaramara en el cuello} 

Fue como si algo en mi reaccionara al contacto de la niña que se acababa de sujetar a mi cuello. De rodillas en el suelo me vi sin poder controlar mi propio cuerpo. Y solo le sonreía a una niña que era otro fantasma mas que parloteaba a mi alrededor. La miraba correr de aquí a ya mientras reía. Esta se sentó en mis piernas mientras daba golpesitos en el suelo con las piernas. Su emoción se debía a un dibujo con su nombre que me ensenaba orgullosa. 

\- Mira se escribir mi nombre {dijo la nina mientras agitaba el papel con alegría}  
\- … {sonreí mientras me inclinaba hacia delante y deposite un beso en su frente} felicidades, mi Princesita {dije abrazándola}  
\- URRA {grito saltando en el sofá, dándole un susto a hyoga al brincar justo sobre el}  
\- Ema {grito este volviéndose blanco de momento} ¡NO BRINQUES Ahí! {dijo mirándola} Enojaras Al Amo {dijo cargándola en brazos}  
Shaka intentaba en vano que este reaccionaba, pero este podía ver como la niña sonriente, se movía en sus brazos, mientras reía. Saory en cambio escuchaba la conversación que la niña llevaba con Ikki. En especial en el momento que menciono al famoso amo. Este estaba seguro que ese día recibiría un castigo de parte de su amo.  
\- Regresa a la habitación {le dijo a la niña que salió corriendo}

Este retrocedió con una mirada de pánico, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estos no sabían que sucedía, pero no podía ser nada bueno.  
\- No los lastimaras {Ikki grito desesperado}  
Este se jiro siguiendo con la mirada a alguien o algo. Pero sus actos y movimientos decían que era alguien. Saory lo miraba mientras hacia nota mental de lo que pasaba, ella no quería olvidar nada. Ikki negó con la cabeza, mientras era aventando contra el sillón en el que anteriormente estaban sentados. Se sentían sumamente angustiados. No podían estar felices, porque algo pasaba que todo se dañaba.

\- Jamás lo podrá evitar {grito Ikki mientras un hilo de sangre corría por su rostro}  
\- Tu vida es tan frágil como el cristal {dijo una voz con maldad} Dime, que es lo que le pasa a un cristal si cae del tejado {dijo una voz con malicia}  
\- ERES EL DEMONIO EN PERSONA {grito con enojo}

Ikki se desmayo en ese momento cayendo en brazos de shaka que impidió que se golpeara contra el suelo. Este se sintió mejor al tenerlo entre sus manos, poder protegerlo de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, la mirada de saory cayó en la puerta que se acababa de ser abierta y la expresión de sorpresa fue acompañada por la sorpresa de los otros 4 chicos.  
\- Hola, saory {dijo el hombre sonriendo}  
\- A… Abuelo {dijo sin creérselo}  
Del mismo entusiasmo que se creo, ningún vio a shaka que tomo a Ikki y retrocediendo hacia la puerta abierta que daba a la cocina, se perdió por esta. Lo único que su mente decía por alguna razón era “alégate de el” “no permitiré que lo lastimes no de nuevo” pero por qué no lo comprendía. Pero tampoco se quedaría para averiguarlo.  
\- Shaka, este es … {saory se volteo para ver que faltaba algo}  
\- SHAKA {grito shun al ver que su hermano no estaba}


	10. Capitulo 10 - Peligro inminente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final de esta historia ya llego. Espero que les haya gustado.

Capitulo 10 – Peligro inminente

Las estrellas fue lo que vi al abrir los ojos, confusión fue lo que invadió mi mente. Algo me impedía recordar lo que había sucedido, por lo que una sensación de vacío recorrió mi cuerpo. Mi mano termino en mi rostro, por el dolor tan agudo que sentía en ese momento. Me encontraba recostado sobre el pasto bajo un árbol con frutos de manzana. Sobre el pecho de Shaka que estaba dormido también, me levante aturdido, mientras observaba mi alrededor intentando saber que era lo que había pasado que el estaba allí junto al que amaba con el alma. Su mirada se junto con el recién despierto Caballero de Virgo que sonrió al joven que lo miraba sonrojado.

\- No sabes el temor que sentía (Dijo Shaka agarrando el brazo del peliazul)  
\- Shaka (Dijo este sonriendo) Te amo (dijo dejándose besar)  
\- Debemos volver a la mansión (dijo este sonriendo abrazándolo de la cintura)

Ikki no dijo nada, solo se dejo llevar. Agarrando con fuerza la mano del rubio al irse acercando a la propiedad kido. Allí de pie en el umbral Shaka lo observaba inseguro de lo que causaba ese temor reflejado en la mirada de su amado fénix. Lo observo, atrayendo lo a el, mientras recorría su brazo. Entraron en la mansión, para ser recibidos por el silencio y la oscuridad, el ambiente pesado hacia difícil respirar. Entraron a la sala, donde saory permanecía sentada en un sillón de espalda a ellos. Shaka avanzo delante para saludar a su diosa, pero esta permanecía bajo algún tipo de sueno que la hacia permanecer inconsciente. 

\- Señorita kido (murmuro Shaka preocupado) Despierte (dijo este desesperado)  
\- No despertara (dijo una voz que los hizo voltear a ambos) sabia que regresarías, Terry (dijo viendo como Shaka protegía a ikki tras el) Aun desobedeciendo a tu padre (dijo con burla) tanto problemas por un maldito esclavo (dijo este observando al peliazul que retrocedía)  
\- Tu jamas pudo entender que Terry y Anyel se amaban (dijo este retrocediendo)  
\- Jamas iba a permitir que esos dos se casaran y mucho menos que mancharan mi linaje familiar (dijo este furioso) se los advertí y no comprendieron (dijo riendo)te conseguí un prometido hermoso, pero tu aun así continuabas interesado en el (dijo aproximándose)  
\- No se acerque mas (dijo con desconfianza) Ikki no es Anyel y yo no soy Terry (sentencio molesto)  
\- Cierto (dijo este molesto) Son sus reencarnaciones (Dijo riendo feliz)

Shaka salio de la sala jalando del brazo a ikki que se dejo llevar. Sin poder evitar temer por sus vidas, ese hombre no descansaría hasta separa a los dos amantes. Tenían que averiguar como detenerlo de una buena vez y evitar que la situación se volviera a repetir. Saory podría ayudarlos, pero esta estaba dormida y seriamente Shaka comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Ikki lo sujeto, entrando a una de las habitaciones, desesperado vio como oeste se sumía en un profundo sopor. No no podía sentarse a ver como su amado moría o peor se suicidaba al saber que había muerto. Pero tampoco deseaba morir, no era su deseo. Observo al rubio, y se tenso al la puerta abrirse. Su mirada cayo en el hombre que se encontraba en la puerta. 

\- Sabia que estarías aquí (se burlo) Siempre te escondías aquí (dijo aproximándose) Me temo que te matare a ti primero y luego asesinare a todos los habitantes de esta mansión (dijo riendo burlón)  
\- Váyase al infierno (grito apretando los puños) Shaka no es Terry, y no es posible que aun después de tantos siglos estuviera guardándome tanto odio (le dijo enojado) Terry es su hijo, pero no tiene control de lo que pueda sentir su hijo (dijo este retándolo con la mirada)  
\- y que harás para detenerme (Dijo riendo)  
\- Lo mismo que hice hace 500 anos (sonrió) lo recuerda, cierto (se acerco a el)

Con cada paso que daba, su físico cambiaba, su cabello se alargaba hasta su cintura ondulando en el ambiente, sus ojos tenían un brillo misterioso en ellos, su vestimenta cambiaba por un pantalón gris largo, una camisa abierta en el pecho amarrada con cordones finos que evitaba que se cayera, y gruesas cadenas estaban unidas a sus muñecas por un par de grilletes. Este se acerco al hombre que retrocedía asombrado, no podía creer que ese reencarnado haya también estando guardando el poder que su esclavo tenia. Unos finos aros se formaban al rededor de estos, mientras que ikki comenzaba a recitar un cántico en un dialecto extraño.

\- No me atraparas de nuevo (Dijo este desfigurando totalmente su rostro)  
\- ... (Resistió el ataque sin problemas) Conseguiste hacerle creer a todos que continuabas con vida (Dijo acercándose a el fortaleciendo los aros que se fortalecían)  
\- No me fue fácil (rio) Logre alegrarte de mi hijo y para mi lo conseguí al morir en cientos de distancias (rio)  
\- Pero ahora estamos juntos (dijo este viendo como el hombre molesto lo atacaba) pero sacrificare mi propia vida, por que jamas puedas lastimar a mi amado virgo (dijo agarrándolo empujándolo hacia atrás cayendo al suelo)

Había creado un vértice a otro mundo, donde sus almas estuvieran sometidas al sueno por la eternidad. Solo para evitar que ese hombre dañara a todos. Pero aun sonaba en su cabeza la promesa de ese hombre de lograr liberarse y ser libre. Pero mientras que ese hombre dormía sumido en la maldición del sueno eterno. Ikki permanecía no muy lejos sumido en el efecto de la maldición. Era necesario que el que la realizara también sufriera el efecto para que el maldecido no despertara. Saory solo sabia que su santo del fénix había muerto protegiéndolos y su abuelo, había reencarnado. A ella le desagradaba que su abuelo hubiera sido el que izo que una pareja se volviera a separa y que shun perdiera a su hermano. 

Shaka estaba recargado en la pared del balcón de su habitación. No podía creer que por haber caído en la maldición de ese hombre, había perdido a su fénix. Por su culpa...

\- No te tortures (dijo una voz tras el)  
\- ikki (se volteo sorprendido)  
\- No es tu culpa, Shaka (dijo este acernadarse a el) Quiero que seas feliz, casate, ten hijos (dijo sonriendo) Quiero que tengas una vida (sonrió) No puedo regresar a ti (dijo acariciando su rostro) pero seré tu Anyel (dijo este comenzando a desvanecerse)

Shaka decidió cumplir el deseo de su amado y continuo con su vida consigo un empleo importante, una esposa vanidosa y a la cual odiaba. Y de esa relación tormentosa tuvo una niña preciosa. Pero si la luz apagada estaba y el silencio permanecía desde su habitación podía escuchar un lejano cántico y una leve risa infantil. Pero aunque parecía tener una vida que cualquiera envidiaría, nunca mas ninguno de los que lo conocían, volvieron a ver una sonrisa sincera


End file.
